Many vehicles include now include a network-connected computer system that can provide information and entertainment content and may provide control over one or more aspects of the vehicle. The computer system can include a touchscreen interface based on a High Level Operating System (HLOS), such as the Android operating system, the QNX operating system, or other such HLOS that can be used in a computer system of a vehicle. The computer system can include one or more modems that provide wireless network connectivity utilizing Long Term Evolution (LTE), WiFi, dedicated short-range communications (DSRC), and/or other wireless communication protocols. As these in-vehicle computer systems become more ubiquitous components of vehicles, the dangers presented by these computer systems also increase. Currently, auto makers are deeply involved in the development of applications for these in vehicle computer systems and can control the types of applications that are installed on these devices. However, car makers will not be able to prevent users from downloading and executing applications that have not be vetted as being safe and non-distracting for use on an in vehicle computer system. Auto makers and regulators will require means for identifying distracting applications and for limiting their execution on such in vehicle computer system.